EITC Secret Files
The EITC Secret Files are a series of top secret EITC documents seen by only a handful of eyes, and no, Captain Leon has not seen them. These files contain papers on previous leaders, all members, battle plans, and ships. These files were written by Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard and King John Breasly. Here are some things allowed to be released to the general public: The Watch List The Watch List is the list of the top ten most wanted people. The list is a follows: 10. 9. 8. 7. Lee Knite (Official) 6. Marceline Guild (Official) 5. Jack Sparrow (Official) 4. Pearson Wright (Official) 3. John Macbatten (Official) 2. Ben Goldeagle (Official) 1. Captain Leon (Official) -- UNDESIRABLE NO. 1 Arrest Warrants captin leon must be arrested that is all PEACE EITC Treasure Fleet Plans EITC Leviathan -- Launch date: January 22, 1722 (2011) - 2:22 PM CST EITC Intrepid -- Launch date: February 4th, 1722 (2011) - 3:10 PM CST HMS Conqueror -- Launch date: UNKNOWN CLASSIFIED Mission: Get shipments of Lost/Cursed Blades to Fort Righteous from Raven's Cove. Escort ships: Needed. Four Six. EITC Tyrant. Kill all pirates who attempt to stop this shipment at all costs. Failure is not an option. Interrogation Plans Date: May 24 and 25, 1723 (2009) Mission: Send EITC Black Guard to Port Royal to interrogate pirates on the whereabouts of the Marceline guild Interrogators: Captain Ellison Shaw, Private Millard Wingate, Lieutenant Clayton Meade, etc. MISSION COMPLETED Date: November 17, 1724 (2010) Mission: Send in double agent to interrogate Hector Pillageparr on the location of L'asile Interrogators: King John Breasly, Robert Mcroberts, Jack Cannonhawk MISSION FAILED Notable EITC Ships These include some of the most powerful and famous EITC ships on the seas today. The list is as follows: HMS Supreme -- Main EITC flagship Protect at all costs! HMS Imperial -- King's Flagship Protect at all costs! HMS Bloodless -- Fleet ship HMS Victoria -- Fleet ship EITC Intrepid -- EITC Treasure Fleet flagship -- Firebrand; Roundshot -- 79-81 EITC Leviathan -- EITC Treasure Fleet flagship -- Chain Shot; Firebrand -- 79-81 EITC Conqueror -- EITC Treasure Fleet flagship -- Chain shot; Explosive -- 79-81 EITC Tyrant -- EITC Treasure Fleet escort War Frigate -- Firebrand; Explosive -- 69-71 EITC Juggernaut -- EITC War Frigate -- Firebrand; Explosive -- 43-45 EITC Behemoth -- EITC War Galleon -- Firebrand; Explosive -- 40-42 EITC Warlord -- EITC War Frigate -- Roundshot; Firebrand -- 33 EITC Corsair -- EITC War Sloop -- Firebrand; Explosive -- 37-39 Notable EITC Officers These are some of the most well known men in service to the EITC. Samuel Redbeard -- EITC Lord Marshal (First in Command) Giratina Origin FormeGiratina Origin Forme-- EITC Supreme Lord (Second in Command) Benjamin Macmorgan -- EITC High Lord (Third in Command) Pablo Swordmaster -- EITC Lord (Fourth in Command) Captain Ryan -- Head of the British Royal Navy William O'roberts -- EITC Lord King John Breasly -- King of England Poeman -- EITC Spy James "Usman" Strider -- EITC General Robert Mcroberts -- EITC General Warskull -- EITC Assassin Traitor Richard Hookskull -- EITC General Left Ben Goldeagle -- EITC Member Given "Pirate" Brand EITC Invasion Plans The Invasion of Tortuga: Stand in line to intimidate pirates. PvP if necessary. Attack after 30 min(s) of standing. leave nothing alive. Padres Del Fuego: CLASSIFIED! Rumrunner's Isle: Take EITC platoon to take the island, and Secure the rum Cellar Raven's Cove: CLASSIFIED! Isla Perdida: Use an EITC platoon to take the island, then defend it from Francis Brigade. Isla Tormenta: CLASSIFIED! Documents of Workers Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard Player name: Samuel Redbeard Notoriety: 50 Status: Alive, healthy Position: Lord Marshal, First in Command Job(s): Works for East India Trading Company, Royal Navy Ship(s): HMS Supreme Fort(s):Fort Righteous Skills: Cannon: 25 Sailing: 30 (Mastered) Sword: 30 (Mastered) Shooting: 30 (Mastered) Doll: 30 (Mastered) Dagger: 30 (Mastered) Grenade: 23 Staff: 30 (Mastered) Potions: 11 Fishing: 12 King John Breasly Player name: John Breasly Notoriety: 39 Status: Alive, healthy Position: King of England ﻿Job(s):Works for EITC, Royal Navy, His Majesty's Fleet member, King, Member of British Parliament, OCG Ship(s): HMS Imperial, Golden Dragon, Silver Dragon Fort(s): Fort Charles Skills: Cannon: 14 Sailing: 24 Sword: 30 (Mastered) Shooting: 15 Doll: 8 Dagger: 24 Grenade: 7 Staff: 12 Potions: 10 Fishing: 20 (Mastered) Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories